Saphira
by SatoshiStalker
Summary: When Satoshi Hiwatari finds something in a dark, dark, alley, who does he go to for help? None other than Daisuke Niwa. SatoDai shonenai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey! This is my first story, so don't go easy on me.

Just for reference, I'm changing my username from bluegrasscatlover to SatoshiStalker. Hope this doesn't confuse you too much.

**Summary:** When Satoshi Hiwatari finds something in a dark, dark, alley, who does he go to for help? None other than Daisuke Niwa. SatoDai shonen-ai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel.

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to my bestest friend and editor, Shaylyn.

* * *

The day was especially warm, even for spring and many were using it as an opportunity to go walking outside, mostly in pairs. There was much talking and laughing, but there was one who did not seem to take as much joy from this walk. A young boy in his teen years strolled down the street with a look of utmost concentration on his pale face. This was often the way for the certain teenager, but in this mass of happy people, he looked much out of place, his soft blue hair making him stand out even more. Though these two things combined earned him several odd looks, the young bluenette took no notice. He was too busy thinking about his counterpart, a tall blond. Lately, the blond had taken to staying in the far reaches of Satoshi's mind, throwing in his sadistic comments less and less often. Though Satoshi was not one to worry, especially not about Krad, he could not help but wonder about what had brought about this change. 

A sudden crash caused Satoshi to snap out of his reverie, and when he did, he was surprised to find himself in an alley. It was dark in contrast to the strong afternoon sun and so it was some time before Satoshi's eyes were able to grow accustomed to the change in light. Once they did, the young boy was able to make out the outlines of several cardboard boxes of various sizes. Inside these he saw several lumps, which he guessed to be old things that previous others had discarded.

Satoshi started to turn back towards the crowded street, but stopped when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. Had it been only his imagination, or had it come from inside the large garbage bag? Satoshi paused for a few moments to see if anything would happen, and when nothing did, he turned back once more. But what came next was so sudden that even with the bluenette's amazing reflexes nothing could be done to stop the advancing blur.

* * *

The warm afternoon light filtered in through the open window, settling on a clean canvas. Standing next to it was a young teen, a look of distress on his face. He was clad in a pair of slightly baggy pants and a dark forest green T-shirt. On top of this, he wore a paint-splattered apron, one that had obviously been used many times before. Clenched between his teeth, the teen held a paintbrush. His tired ruby eyes were open in anguish, accenting the bright red hair piled upon the teens head. 

Daisuke Niwa was in a state of near panic. The entries for the art festival were due in less than a month, and he hadn't even started his, not so much as an idea even.

/You'd better start that thing soon/

The purple-haired thief was calm as he spoke, the red head's panic having not yet reached him. Though he would never admit it, Dark wanted Daisuke to succeed in his attempt to create a winner, and he wanted to help. However, he was an art thief himself and not an artist of any kind, unless one counted his thefts, and so he could offer no assistance. However, he could think of one who might have been able to inspire the distressed teen.

/You know, you could always ask Creepy-Boy for help, him being a Hikari and all/ added the mocking thief.

"Where in the world did you get that idea?" reproached Daisuke. "As if I would ever ask him for help…"

In truth, Daisuke had thought of doing just that, but he hadn't wanted to bother his blue-haired classmate. "He probably has more important things to do." He had thought.

/You know you want to/ answered Dark, smirking. /Don't forget I can read your thoughts/

Daisuke cursed silently. He had almost forgotten about that. "I've got to remember to shield those." He thought and was about to respond back to the dark-haired thief, when the doorbell rang.

Momentarily forgetting about his current predicament, Daisuke went to the door, all the while wondering who it could possibly be. Takeshi was at a journalistic expo for the weekend, Riku was at a soccer game, and Risa…well she wasn't about to visit _him_. But when he opened the door, the person standing on the welcome mat was the last person he would ever have expected.

* * *

A/N: Thats all for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is finally up. Okay, so it took way longer than I expected...Chapter 3 is on the way; give me 2 weeks (starting 7/22) and i'll have it done. It's vacation so it should be do-able. .

**Disclaimer:** AsI already noted in chapter 1,I don't own DNAngel or any of its characters, etc, etc, etc.

* * *

Surprise left Daisuke gaping at the door, for standing before him was none other than teen commander Satoshi Hiwatari. His pale blue hair was slightly ruffled in the breeze, but his impassive mask remained as always upon his face. He held his hands behind him as though trying to disguise the fact that he was carrying something. 

/What is he doing here? I hope he hasn't come to try to arrest me. He should know by now that that's impossible/ remarked Dark, a bit haughtily. /By the way, you look like an idiot/ he added as an afterthought.

Daisuke scowled at the thief and voiced the question that had been passing through his own mind as well.

"Hiwatari-kun…What are you doing here?" the red head managed to stutter.

/Yeah, nice start/ the thief put in.

Daisuke glowered at the thief in his mind, but began again. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, a bit more tactfully this time.

"As a matter of fact…" replied Satoshi, somewhat reluctantly it seemed to the red-head.

Though Satoshi held his face perfectly neutral, a battle was raging inside his mind. As the teen had rung the doorbell, Krad had chosen just that moment to slither in with his usual sadistic comments.

_What in the world are you doing now! You know he won't help you. He's your enemy for goodness sakes. Anyways, it's not as if he'll ever return those feelings of yours. Unlike you, apparently, he's not gay. But I bet you just couldn't wait for an excuse to see him anyways…_

'Shut up!' Satoshi cut in across the blonde's speech. 'Why can't you leave me be?'

A slight cough caused the bluenette to focus once again on the other. Daisuke stood in front of him, looking obviously more than a little uncomfortable. In Satoshi's opinion that only made him seem cuter, the way those bright red eyes shifted downwards and his hands fiddled with his shirt. As Satoshi glanced at it, he realized that what he had first taken as a shirt was in fact an apron, one stained by multicolored splats of paints. When the teen returned his gaze to the red head's face, he noticed the other had switched his gaze from his own feet and was now looking towards him expectantly.

"Excuse me?" the commander managed to say as he realized that he had missed something.

"I said, would you like to come inside, Hiwatari-kun? You look a bit cold." Daisuke repeated.

Now that he mentioned it, Satoshi realized that his teeth were beginning to chatter and his hands were shaking slightly, despite his efforts to still them. When he looked around, he noticed that the sky had turned a slightly darker color, and that a faint drizzle was beginning to fall. Nodding his head, the teen followed the other inside and only to be stopped short by almost more color than he could manage to take in, a great contrast to his own, bare apartment. Two couches were set up, perpendicular to each other, both the same shade of bright red. On the floor lay a light cream-colored carpet. When Satoshi stood upon it, after leaving his shoes in the entryway, it seemed the softest thing he had ever touched. Dark purple, almost black, curtains hung around the window panes, acting as a frame around the flowered bushes outside. In the center of the room stood an easel on which stood a blank canvas.

'I guess that explains the apron.' The commander thought as he was led towards one of the couches. Sitting down, he set a basket next to him. The basket was a plain brown sort, the lid tightly shut.

An awkward silence followed, broken only by the ticking of a clock. Standing in the corner, it was an ornate grandfather clock, one of obvious value. The carvings on it were expertly carved out of the dark wood. Before he had time to estimate its cost, however, Satoshi was interrupted by a soft scratching noise.

Daisuke sat on the couch, still unable to believe what was happening. Satoshi was in his house, sitting across from him. That was all he could think about throughout the silence. After a while, the teen began to wonder if Satoshi was going to say why he was there. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only several minutes, the red head decided to take things into his own hands. However, fate decided on another to break the silence.

As Daisuke opened his mouth to speak, a scratching sound started. At first the teen thought that it was the bluenette's doing, but when he glanced over, the other seemed as surprised as he. However, on closer inspection...Did the other seem slightly guilty? The scratching stopped almost as soon as it began, so Daisuke decided to ignore it, blaming the noise on scurrying mice. However, seconds later the scratching started up again. This time, however, another noise accompanied it, a soft mewling, and beside the commander, the basket began to shake.

On the other side, Satoshi had just decided that it was time to explain himself to the red head, when the source of the noise and shaking popped its little gray head out of the basket. When the bluenette glanced towards the other, Daisuke was staring, not at him, but towards the basket, mouth open in a speechless gasp.

Inside the teen's head, the thief, normally so fluent with words, especially ones that Emiko wouldn't like her son to hear, sat gaping as well. He, however, recovered enough to speak.

/Is that a.../ He said before silence overtook him once more.

"Cat...", Daisuke finished for him. By now, the teen had changed the direction of his gaze, turning it to the bluenette sitting across from him, hands clasped a bit nervously in his lap, face blank as ever.

"I was thinking of calling her Saphira.", was all the commander said.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Hang around for chapter 3. . 


End file.
